Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
As the mobile terminal becomes multifunctional, it is implemented as a multimedia player having complicated functions such as capturing images or videos, playing music or videos, playing games, and receiving broadcastings.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
In addition, in order to expand a function of a mobile terminal, there have been active developments of a keyboard that can be used in cooperation with a terminal body. However, the keyboard has a disadvantage in that power on and off or wireless connection management is separately required irrespective of the mounting of the terminal body.